


D Files

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	D Files

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

D-Files by Danni

Please send feedback to 

***SPOILERS***: Existence.

* * *

D-Files by Danni

The bed was shaking, usually a Good Thing, but not when the occupants were supposed to be fast asleep. Walter opened a wary eye and peered at the body to his right.

"No! Stop it, stop crying.... shut up...."

"Mulder"

"..no...no more nappies.."

"Mulder!"

"Arrrgh!" one last scream and Mulder came awake with a jerk.

Walter took the trembling man in his arms, "Bad dream?"

"Oh God." The trembling eased and Mulder sat up in bed, scrubbing his face with a shaking hand. "Not a bad dream. A 24k, 100%, full blown *nightmare*." He sighed. "Scully had a baby and said it was *mine*!"

Walter chuckled, "JD might just have something to say about that."

"He wasn't married to her in my dream, neither was I actually, she was single and we hadn't had sex, she hadn't had sex with anyone, but she said it was mine, even named it William after my father. I didn't like my father, Walter, why would she do that to a poor innocent baby?"

The cats snuggled in to Mulder; Walter made sympathetic noises.

Mulder was pensive, thinking over all the events in his dream. "It wasn't all bad though, you were in it a lot; with me a lot. And, " gleefully, "you did get to shoot Ratboy!"

A hand reached around Walter and whapped Mulder's leg, "Not funny," Alex said indignently, "Just 'cause I beat you at Scrabble again last night ... *Foxy*"

  
Archived: May 22, 2001 


End file.
